


Helping Draco

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Harry learns from Severus that Draco isn't being treated right after he spent months fighting for his freedom, he comes up with an idea to show people that they should treat him just how they now do with Severus





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> Just a little one shot I thought of

Harry Potter walked through Hogsmeade and smiled when he saw a certain potions shop. It had been six months since the war, six long months full of trials, funerals, hospital visits, Harry had turned down the auror job he was offered saying he had been fighting since he was eleven and didn't want it anymore. Hermione had gone back to the newly rebuilt Hogwarts to finish her final year with her parents now back home and with Ron not wanting to be far from her side went back with her.

 

Walking inside he moved to the side and let Severus serve a customer, only moving forward to kiss the older man when the customer had left, leaving them both alone. "How are you?"

 

Severus sighed. "My answer is still the same as before I left you this morning."

 

"No hard or pushing customers?"

 

"No." Severus said just as hs shop door opened and a man walked in who Harry recognised as the owner of the small cake shop down the way.

 

"I wondered if you could-"

 

"No." Severus snapped.

 

"You don't even know what I was going to ask. I want a potion for an upset stomach."

 

"I have none until I brew later."

 

"But I see it there on the shelf the blue one there."

 

"A baker is telling me, a potions master that that vial must be for an upset stomach because it is blue? Is the potion for an upset stomach only in blue then? There are dozens of blue coloured potions you fool when I say I have none I. Have. None!"

 

The man looked at Harry but when all Harry did is give him an apologetic smile he left the shop.

 

Harry looked at Severus. "What was that about? Severus that is a potion for an upset stomach, those potions are for an upset stomach."

 

"I am well aware of that I am not serving him, him or any other of the shop owners."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because of how they are with Draco. Harry do you know why he works for me?"

 

"No."

 

"Because I am the only one that will employ him. I only got this shop due to your constant fighting at the ministry, I only have as many customers as I do because they know I am involved with you, I admit it isn't like that now but at the start as soon as they found out they all came to my shop."

 

Harry looked shocked, not only had he fought hard for Severus to be free and live his life now that the war was over but he also did it for Draco. "But, he has never said anything, I told him if he had any trouble to let me know and I will help him."

 

"He feels you have helped enough by making sure he can now walk about free."

 

"Are you saying none of the shop owners here will serve him? How is he to get food?"

 

"I order extra Harry and he takes his own. I keep telling him to floo straight here but he insists on walking here saying he is now a free man, that is all very well but it is also stupidity with him no longer having his wand."

 

Harry dropped down heavily onto the stool behind him. "He has no wand?"

 

"They won't serve him Harry, Ollivander has gone and the only wand maker now won't serve him he says he doesn't want to be the one to give a wand back to a death eater who will turn as soon as he has it in his hand."

 

"But if he hasn't got a wand how does he work here with potions?"

 

"I make the potions Harry he sells out front and helps me clean up."

 

"Thing is I fought as hard for him as I did for you and people have accepted you now."

 

"Yes because I am with you and they have seen us out together. They think you only helped Draco as a favour to me and don't like him and if you don't like him then nor do they."

 

"What a load of bollocks. Tell me, when does it get busy around here?"

 

"Dinner time. Why?"

 

"Will Draco be here then?"

 

"Yes. Why?" Severus asked again.

 

Harry stood thinking for a moment before standing up to look at his lover. "Do you know if you buy anything from one of these shops and you send Draco to collect it will they give it to him?"

 

"Yes he has had to do that a few times when I have been busy in the back. Now for the third time. Why?"

 

"Can you send him to pick up something from the book shop say about one?"

 

"I can. Now tell me why!"

 

Harry smiled at Severus' lack of patience and merely kissed his lover on the lips. "Thank you." he said before leaving.

* * *

Harry had been standing under his invisiblity cloak and watched as Draco walked past all the shops to get to work, he frowned at the shop keepers all glaring at him, some throwing insults but smiled when he saw Draco ignore their words and carried on as though he couldn't hear them.

 

At a minute to one Harry started to slowly walk up past the shops to Severus' when he saw Draco slowly heading his way, he smiled when he saw the streets were full of people, customers and shop owners that had come outside to help and talk to people.

 

"Draco!"

 

Draco looked straight in front of him and smiled a little. "Harry, I haven't seen you in a while." he said as the Gryffindor and Slytherin stopped inches apart from each other.

 

"I have been taking advantage of not working at the moment and just relaxing and doing what I want when I want." he said, laughing when the blond laughed.

 

"Severus is in."

 

"Thank you but it is you I have come to see. I believe I owe you a few things." Harry said, smiling when he noticed the people around them were trying not to stare and trying to listen without making it look as though they actually were.

 

"You owe me? You owe me nothing." Draco said.

 

Harry smiled before drawing out a wand from his robes. "Your wand I believe. The one you gave me in the manor during the war. I want to thank you Draco. Not only did you not save my life by giving me your wand but you also saved it when I was captured and you told the death eaters I wasn't Harry. I also owe your mother as it was her who told Voldemort I was dead when I was still very much alive."

 

"Harry. You have paid us back by us walking around free."

 

"No I haven't, you should be free anyway as you did nothing in the war except help me and save my life. If you didn't save me when you did Draco or your mother I wouldn't have been able to fight Voldemort and we may still be fighting now." Harry moved forwards and hugged Draco. "I can never repay you for what you have done to help me, anything you need or want just let me know, any problems I can help with let me know."

 

Surprised, Draco hugged Harry back before they parted and Harry went to Severus who was standing just outside his door, arms folded and feet crossed at the ankle. Harry reached Severus and kissed him. "Hello."

 

"Now let us see." the older man whispered against Harry's lips.

* * *

Draco had left the book shop and headed back to Severus' when a voice stopped him.

 

"Mr Malfoy?"

 

Draco turned to his right and saw a woman stood there who owned the cafe. The cafe that Severus had to go to and order extra as Draco wasn't allowed in. "Yes?"

 

"It is dinner time, you look like you need feeding, would you like to come in and have lunch? On the house of course as an apology for the misunderstanding."

 

Draco opened his mouth to answer when Severus' voice stopped him. "He had his lunch before coming to work Mrs Lewis!"

 

Draco gave a nod of his head to the woman before heading back to his godfather who smirked at him, "In." he said.

 

Draco smiled and walked inside finding Harry sat there by the counter. "This isn't my wand Harry."

 

"I know, it's mine," the brunet said as he took it back. "I have talked to Ollivander and he is making you a new one, he said anything for young Draco as he risked a lot by bringing us food while in the manor dungeons, should be ready by the end of the week."

 

Draco laughed. "Also I didn't give you my wand, you won it."

 

"Yeah but no one but us know that." Harry laughed.

 

Severus walked over to Harry and snaked his arm around his young lovers waist and drew him in close. "Thank you Harry." he whispered as he kissed the brunet's temple.

 

"For what?"

 

"Helping Draco."

* * *

_**The End.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
